


Tender

by Sephirotha



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetic, Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing but love mattered in that tender moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender

The sea scented breeze greeted Forget-Me-Not’s nose as she stood on the grassy cliff.  The sun sparkled beautifully on the waves as they came rolling in her direction and crashing against the rock.  Her magenta eyes cast their focus up towards the seagulls that soared above her, heading towards the horizon.  Dolphins made their presence known as they swam by, clicking and leaping out of the sea. 

A snap of the twig had the young singer turn to see her lover emerging from the trees, a smile full of love, respect and devotion adorning his handsome face.  Forget-Me-Not smiled and held her hand out for him.  He walked over to her, his boots crunching against the grass and leaves.  His larger hand encased hers and they stood together, enjoying the scenery, nature and each other’s company. 

Eclipse bent down to her ear and whispered his romantic and sincere pledge of love for her.  She couldn’t help that shy smile and blush that came next as he kissed her head dotingly.  Their hands tightened their grip in their hold as Forget-Me-Not leaned her head on his chest then whispered her own pledge of affection.  A low chuckle and commentary of her shy nature was her response. 

The half demons turned to one another and embraced tightly.  Eclipse buried his nose into her blue hair as she breathed in his comforting scent of cinnamon.  He showered her face with light kisses and she giggled, his lips tickling her skin delightfully.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met gingerly, their inexperience clear to bystanders.  However nothing mattered but love in this tender moment.


End file.
